The Abomination of Desolation
by Dispray
Summary: The story follows Loka Loud, a child born limbless, of the worst sin possible for mankind, incest. Branded as a heretic Abomination, Loka gets artificial limbs by Rusty Spokes, for a chance of a normal lifestyle. However, she will soon be entangled in a massive war, and along with Rusty's son, Rocco, will try to get her normal limbs back by killing her own parents-Lincoln and Lynn.


PROLOGUE

It wasn't just a silly coincidence that Royal Woods was named 'Royal Woods'. The area around the city was heavily forested, with various types of trees and wildlife settling in their natural habitat. A few miles north of the city, two young adults were committing an act so despicable, that no human being should be forced to go through it.

"Is it...is it done finally...", a female could be heard, heavily sighing.

"I think it is...you okay?", a male voice was now heard, albeit in a very shaky manner.

There was blood all around the man and woman, they were positioned between two very large trees, and since it was almost midnight, and the moon was covered by the clouds, barely anything was visible at all.

"Lincoln...let me see him...or her...what is it?", the girl was curious. Her breathing was getting steadier now, but she was still in a half sitting position, leaning on her elbows behind her and her legs were spread widely open.

"It's a girl, but Lynn we already talked about it...she must die...", Lincoln calmly stated as he put his right index finger on the baby's forehead. He held her in his left arm, with only a tiny piece of clothing wrapped around her.

However, the poor creature didn't look cute as babies should look like. Her arms and legs were missing, only stumps were located at the bottom of her abdomen and under her right and left shoulders, respectively. Not a single strand of hair was present on her tiny head, he eyes were completely white. But the frightening aspect of her was, that she didn't produce any sound. Nor did she react to Lincoln or his touches.

The poor thing was already…

"So this is what heresy really looks like...maybe we shouldn't have..."

"Yes, we should have! This creature is the proof why the system needs to get changed. I mean 'heresy', really? Who has the right to forbid people to love who they want to love? Some imaginary being up in the skies? That's bullshit, but that will change soon, oh yes it will, but this is just the first step in our plan...", Lincoln grinned as he put the baby down, she was now touching one of the large trees where the heresy took place. The little creature still wasn't giving any signs of life, including breathing.

Lincoln then helped Lynn get up on her knees and to clean the blood from her body. As they were doing this, the clouds finally managed to uncover the full moon and it shot it's white rays towards the pair and they were now visible in the warm summer night.

The twenty-year-old Lincoln was a full head taller than Lynn, despite his sister being older than him by two years. He wore worn-out white sneakers, blue cargo pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt with a skull face engraved on his left shoulder and the American flag on his right shoulder. However he wore with a few of his buttons left open, so his muscular chest could be seen. His hair was white and messy, with stubble around his cheeks and jaw.

His older sister Lynn wore grey boots, a red tracksuit and a white headband on her forehead. She had a bony yet muscular type of body, and her chest was rather flat.

With the moonlight illuminating the darkness around them, she glanced at her newborn baby. Kneeling down to take a better look, she put her left hand on her mouth to muffle her weeping noises. However, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"I should have aborted her Linc, nobody deserves to die like this, without even having a chance to live...", Lynn sobbed as she got back on her feet and wrapped her left arm around Lincoln's right hand, clinging closer to him.

"Lynn, please, we have discussed this already. When he have succeeded in our plan, no child will ever die again. No child will ever be robbed of its innocent smile and careless childhood. This poor little creature is the first of many sacrifices, but it won't go in vain. She will live through our later children, her spirit will be met with joy and laughter by her late siblings. Only after we have slain Him, then we will know happiness, and this 'heretic' nonsense will finally be over...", Lincoln reassured his sister-girlfriend-lover as he kissed her on her head, and gently patted her over her hair which was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Who is there, reveal yourself!?", a loud scream suddenly startled the two siblings, causing them to take a step back and raise their hands in a fighting position.

Just then, from the many trees that they were facing, a quartet of four young men emerged, dressed in uniforms similar to Lincoln's: blue pants, a long-sleeved blue button shirt, with the same insignia.

The four men were named Clyde, Rusty, Zach and Liam.

"Lincoln, you're here! We heard some horrifying noises, so we went in the forest to investigate...um, who's that with you?", Clyde inquired as he scratched his forehead.

"My sister and girlfriend, Lynn. I forgot that I kept her hidden from all of you, how silly of me", Lincoln laughed. Lynn furrowed her brow as she was inspecting Lincoln's four friends.

"That's very funny Linc, now for real though, what are you doing here so late? We should get back before the Sergeant finds out, you know how pissed off he will get, we'll get detention", Rusty gushed as he started to walk towards his white-haired friend.

"It's not a joke, you dummies. She was gave birth to a stillborn baby girl, you know heresy and shit", Lincoln sighed. Lynn took a steep away from him and looked in his eyes. It was like he was talking about the most random thing in the world, and not about their dead newborn daughter.

But, as he had said that, Rusty stopped moving halfway between Lincoln and the trio of his friends. He leaned his head a little, narrowing his eyes on Lincoln, who looked at him with a careless smile on his face, with his hands in his pockets.

_This...I have never felt something like this before...something so sinister, so wretched, so evil...he is not lying...I wish he was but he isn't, _Rusty gulped as a cold-like sensation sent shivers down his spine.

Zach and Liam glanced at each other, and the smile disappeared from their faces.

They knew Lincoln very well, and they could tell when he was joking, but this…

"Look at that...no, it can't be, right?", Liam pointed his finger at the small thing besides the large tree that was located to the right side of Lincoln and Lynn.

Zach opened his mouth in horror. He stepped in closer and let out a high-pitched shriek that resembled a mix of a young girls scream and dying animal's last breath.

"That's...what the fuck...what the fuck!", Zach yelled as he fell to his knees and put his hands on his head.

"Lincoln, what the hell, what did you do?! You committed the worst possible heresy, incest! You will burn in hell forever, damn it! What were you thinking?!", Liam lashed out against his comrade, with both sadness and anger mixed in his voice. Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, please, keep your voice down. I know it looks-", but Lynn's attempt to defuse the situation failed when Rusty cut her off:

"We have to go and get the Sarge and every man available right now! He is now a criminal of the highest degree...sorry mate...", Rusty clenched his teeth.

"That bitch...she's the problem, I'll kill her personally!", Liam screamed, as he leaped from his place several meters towards Lynn as she just stared at him, but before he could even come into arm's length of her, Lincoln intercepted him, and swung his right arm at him with his palm extended, decapitating him instantly, and causing both his head and body to fall to the ground, sprinkling blood on both Lincoln and Lynn.

"You fucking monster!", Zach pulled out his handgun, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, Lincoln was already standing behind him, back to back. A sharp slicing sound was heard, and Zach's head fell of his shoulders, spraying Clyde and Rusty in his warm blood.

Rusty, horrified, fell down on his knees and started to sob.

"Lincoln...please...I just got married...I got a small kid...please...show mercy...", Rusty wept as saliva and snot mixed from his mouth and nose, and fell to the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Lincoln turned around, stepped over to Rusty, and glanced at his friend.

"Indeed, I shall show you mercy this night. But if I ever see you again, I will kill you", Lincoln said bluntly, then he tapped Clyde on the shoulders and went towards Lynn.

"Let's go Lincoln", Clyde nodded, and joined Lynn and Lincoln as they started to walk into the open field under the moonlight into the area outside of the control of the Royal Woods army.

_Clyde is with them?! What the fuck?! _

However, when they were about twenty feet away from Rusty, they Lincoln suddenly stopped walking and half-turned towards Rusty, saying:

"One day you will understand Rusty, everyone will be happy."

With one last glance, the trio wandered off into the distance, disappearing out of sight after a few minutes.

There was complete silence for the next few moments. Nothing could be heard, nothing at all. Not the owls that could be heard during the night, not the wolves howling, not the bears growling. Nothing.

Except for one thing.

Rusty's uncontrolled breathing and some incoherent mumbling.

Did this really happen, or was this just a bad, horrible nightmare?

Did his friend and comrade-in-arms, Lincoln, just murder two of his best friends and commit the worst sin possible for the mankind? And taking Clyde, another one of his friends with him, in his heretic treason? Four of his friends, gone in a blink of an eye…

But, Rusty's monologue was cut off when he turned head sideways to the left side. The baby.

Clumsily, he finally got up, and stumbled towards upon the creature. He lowered himself down and picked her up.

Her miniature mouth was open but that was it. The blind, limbless, deaf baby looked dead. It was the most horrifying thing Rusty had ever seen, and in his short career as a solider he had seen many wicked and unnatural things.

"I have to bring her back home, she deserves a proper burial", Rusty sobbed as he went towards the direction of the Royal Woods city and his house.

"I'll get someone to pick you up too guys, after I take care of this poor little thing. You'd understand that, wouldn't you now? Of course you would, you liked kids and were very gentle with them...", Rusty whispered to himself, as he carefully clutched the baby to him, as he was watching not to hurt her anymore, but he knew it already, she was already…

It took him at least an hour to finally walk back to the outskirts of the city, where his house located. His modest house was located just two streets away from the beginning of the forest.

The light was still in his house, and it gave some sort of relief: that meant he wouldn't have to wake up his wife who was already tired of taking care of their two-month-old son.

"Polly, I need help over here...", Rusty said in a half-muffled tone as he entered the house, trying not to wake up his baby son. It was successful, he appeared to still be asleep.

"Why were you-, oh Dear Lord in the Heavens! Rusty, what...", Polly jumped back in horror as she gripped the door to the living room behind her. She was wearing a pink nightgown.

"This...is Lincoln's child...with his sister...that he hid away from us...but it's already dead...", Rusty tried the best he could not to cry again, while cradling the poor child in his arms.

"Are you insane?! That demonic spawn is heresy, an Abomination, it needs to get purified in fire, and prayed upon a Priest for its soul, get that creature out of out house!", Polly rasped as she angrily approached her husband.

"That, I will not do. She had already been through much, she deserves a proper burial, I'm not gonna hand her over to those freaks in the Church..."

"Freaks?! How dare you talk about holly men like that..."

"Holly my ass, their only goal is to...ah, what are we talking about now?! Just stay here with little Rocco, I'll do it myself", Rusty angrily hissed as he put the little creature on the table in the living room and went to the children's room, where his baby son Rocco was peacefully sleeping in his crib, the same one that Rusty was also sleeping when he was a child.

He pecked his son on the forehead and gently patted him over his small head, where a single patch of orange hair was present.

"She could have been your friend, your sister, you could have played together...", but as he was about to continue in his small rant, a high-pitched voice startled both him and his wife, Polly.

"Rocco, are you...", Polly quickly rushed over to her son's crib, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Little Rocco was still sound asleep, and breathing normally.

Again, the sound could be heard, but this time it was longer and it sounded like it came from the…

"Living room?!", Rusty and Polly exchanged mortified looks, and ran over to the living room again and nearly yelled in unison: the female baby was crying. It was visibly breathing. It was alive.

Rusty shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his finger. Yes, he was seeing clearly, the baby was crying, it had life signs, even a blind man could have seen that.

He lifted her up again, and the crying stopped.

"Rusty, look...", Polly pointed at the baby's eyes.

Her eyes weren't completely white now. Only the sclera was white now, the pupils were black, however the most interesting thing were her irises. Her right iris was light blue while her left iris was dark green.

As the baby's eyes were now locked with Rusty's and Polly's, they noticed another thing.

Her small mouth moved in what seemed like a smile as she closed her eyes.

If the most horrifying moment in his life was when he saw the baby for the first time, this was definitely the most beautiful one.

A small being, pure and innocent, it wasn't its fault that her parents were heretics. It wasn't her fault.

"Rusty, this...this is a miracle from the Heavens...", Polly sobbed through her tears of happiness.

"I know, I know. I thought she was dead, I had already given up, but this...", Rusty pecked the baby on her small forehead. The baby's smile went even wider. She wasn't an Abomination, she was a child, just like any other. For a moment, Rusty and Polly seemed to completely ignore its missing limbs. Her smile was all that mattered to them for now.

_Thank you God, or however you're called. I admit, I'm not the most pious man on this world, far from it, but this must be a miracle, from something above, from You probably...I swear. I swear on my name, my wife's name, my son's name, on Your name and on this whole nation...I will raise this child as my own. I won't make a difference between her and Rocco. They are both my children. My son and by daughter. She will be the one to bring down Lincoln. He has strayed away from the Right Path. But this kid will make it right. She will change the future of this world forever, for better or worse, I don't know, we'll have to wait until she grows up. But this is her time and her era starts now. _


End file.
